


Advent: Twist

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Period Typical Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent Prompt 2014: Twist</p>
<p>Non-specific period piece, cultural closeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Twist

When Blaine Anderson asks Kitty Wilde to the dance with him, he isn’t expecting her to say yes. He’s expecting her to toss her pony over her shoulder and give him that stone cold stare that he’s seen her give to other boys who’ve asked her out. He’s expecting her to smile that tight cold smile and say that she’d honestly rather be the bottom of the pyramid than be seen out in public with someone who manages to make cool look at dweeby as he does. When she does none of those things but smiles an honest open smile, her blue eyes lighting up enthusiastically, he feels slightly bad for potentially leading her on.

Irrespective, he picks her up at 6.30 promptly, and they ride together to the gymnasium. She wears a flower on her wrist, and he wears a matching one in his lapel, and she’s bright and blonde in a way that he knows is popularly appealing. She’s pretty, and, when she leads him onto the floor, she’s also a dancer. With her heels, and her petticoats swirling, she is utterly captivating. She leads, and he follows, and he isn’t worried about what that might be saying to the people watching them. She takes his hands in hers, and, when they press closer together for the slow dances, he tells her that he likes her perfume. She smells like daisies and spring, and it’s captivating. All the while, he watches the door and the milling faces for the real reason he’s here.

Kurt arrives a little late, his girl beside him. With the upsweep of his hair and the length of his legs, he looks like he’s nine feet tall. Rachel wears heels and barely brushes his shoulder. Her lace gloves are dainty, and her headband is silk, and her long brunette hair is brushed sleek down her back, her bangs brushing her perfect eyebrows. Kurt wears narrow pants that hug his hips and, Blaine notes, his ass perfectly. He breathes in the scent of Kitty’s hair, tries to tell himself he’s as attracted to the reality of her in his arms as he is to the idea of Kurt in them. He’s not, though, and he knows the words for how he feels.

He also knows where they could land him.

Kitty leads him to the punch table, gets two glasses and spikes them both with a flask from her purse. “Do you know why I came with you?” she asks, her tone conversational as she hands one cup to him. He accepts it with a shake of his head. “You’re not the only option I had,” she says, sipping her drink and not letting him break eye contact. “But I thought - knew, really - that coming with you would be okay. Because I know you don’t want to be here with me.”

Blaine swallows his drink and hopes he doesn’t look as guilty as he feels in his heart. “Of course I-”

She smiles at him, but it’s still not unkind. “Blaine,” she says. She holds her purse beneath her arm and leads the way back across the floor, climbs the risers and he follows, not knowing what else to do. She finds a space that they can watch Kurt and Rachel from, and Blaine sits gingerly beside her. Kitty arranges her skirt, and finishes the last of her drink. Blaine doesn’t touch his at all, finds his gaze drawn back to Kurt and the way he dances. It’s not easy or graceful, but he’s magnetic to Blaine. He wants to dance with Kurt, to bury his face in his throat, wants to breathe in the leather of his cologne. He knows he can’t, though. Even if it were possible for him, Kurt is here with his girl, and there’s nothing he can do about that.

He doesn’t hear Kitty move, lost in the sound of the music and the way he imagines Kurt’s laugh sounds when he throws his head back. He imagines Kurt’s laughter sounds like music, that his voice is velvet. He wonders, idly, what Kurt’s skin would taste like, how it would feel with Kurt’s mouth on his, how it would feel to be the one experiencing stubble against his lips as he kissed his way down his throat…

When he focusses, Kitty is waving to him from the edge of the floor, a smile on her face. He sits up and she beckons him down. He finishes his drink and stumbles back down to her. “Rachel and I are going home,” she says in his ear. He takes a step back, searches his pockets for the keys to his mom’s car. Kitty shakes her head. “No,” she says. “Rachel and I are going home. You stay here.”

When Blaine looks up, Kurt is standing to one side with his hands in his pockets and a half smile on his face. Blaine flushes and bows his head. “Kitty,” he says, and she kisses his cheek. “Just go steady. Don’t be obvious.”

When Blaine looks at Kurt again, he doesn’t think he has a choice in the matter. He can hear his heart, and he’s sure that everyone else can as well. Kurt comes toward him, and Kitty disappears, Rachel following her. When he speaks, Kurt’s voice is everything Blaine imagined it would be.

“Dance with me,” he says, and leads him out into the hallway, where they can hear the beat of the music inside, where no one can see them holding hands. In a dark corner, Kurt turns to face him and Blaine feels his breath catch in his throat, can feel the burn of emotion in his chest. When Kurt’s body presses against him, Blaine thinks maybe he’s already dead, but somehow they’re dancing, bodies twisting together, breath mingling.

When Kurt’s mouth catches his, Blaine kisses him back. There isn’t another option.


End file.
